Tú, yo, ella, los exs y otros triángulos amorosos
by Petit Nash
Summary: Wilson descubre que algo pasa entre las parejas del hospital, todo empieza con Cameron... pero pronto se da cuenta de que todo es más complejo de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.
1. Cameron y Trece

**Tú, yo, ella, los exs y otros triángulos amorosos.**

**N.A. **Bueno, es una historia nueva, complicando la vida de los doctores, hablare de triangulos amorosos y algunos enredos de ese estilo, espero que todo salga bien y lo disfruten. Espero sus comentarios :D Para_ Thirteen Hadley_ y _Elodia Ayu_

**1- Cameron y Trece**

Wilson no era el más astuto de los médicos del hospital, tal vez porque creía en las buenas intenciones, se preocupaba realmente por sus pacientes y cosas así, generalmente estaba centrado en lo que le tocaba... aunque claro, con un amigo como House había aprendido a fijarse en ciertas cosas que desencajaban de lo normal. Tal vez por eso se dio cuenta de "ellas" y tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta antes.

Había visto cambios en Cameron por ejemplo, porque eran algo así como amigos, una vez que hubo terminado con Chase tan abruptamente cambio, era lo normal, al principio, pero... había otras cosas, ese animo reparado, esas salidas furtivas, significaba algo más, eso o se estaba volviendo paranoico...

Pero esa semana quedo sorprendido, no era nada de paranoia, no se trataba de una tontería de su imaginación, había algo en el modo en que Cameron se acercaba a Trece, en el modo en que le susurraba al oído cuando estaban solas, el modo en que sonreían juntas, o en que salían al mismo tiempo con tal discreción que pasaban casi desapercibidas. Pero el beso fue lo que definió todo, lo que le dejo claro todo...

A partir de ese día estuvo al pendiente de ellas, de sus salidas, de cómo se miraban, también de las personas alrededor, evidentemente tanto Chase como Foreman tendían a mirarlas por separado, pero no parecían darse cuenta de que sus respectivas ex novias habían adquirido el vicio de besarse y susurrarse quien sabe que cosas al oído incluso en el hospital. Parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta y se preocupaba por eso.

No es que encontrara algo malo en las relaciones de mujeres, pero Cameron había terminado hacia muy poco su matrimonio con Chase, así como Trece tenía poco de no salir con Foreman, era pronto, además justo ellas dos... No lo esperaba... Y lo más extraño del asunto es que House parecía no saber, o al menos no parecía porque no le había dicho nada y normalmente le contaba todo, incluyendo sus más locas teorías

Tuvo que dejar eso, necesitaba dejar de pensarlo un rato, necesitaba centrarse en su trabajo por completo antes de que eso lo sobrepasara, no sabía si lo intrigaba más que House no pareciera enterado o que no pareciera importarle, o el hecho de que se sintiera preocupado por ellas... Esa noche pudo dejarlo, pero el día siguiente, apenas volvió al hospital no dejo de pensarlo.

Por alguna misteriosa razón terminó involucrado en el caso del momento de House, así que estaba haciéndose cargo de una tomografía junto con Trece, nada más, era un momento interesante, no la conocía tanto como a Cameron pero se llevaban bien, eso podía funcionar... Tenía que saber, ya estaba muy intrigado.

-y... ¿cómo esta las cosas en el equipo?- preguntó como si cualquier cosa

-Bien-

-¿Y tú cómo estas?-

-Bien, gracias- Trece sospechaba

-Que bien, que bien...-

-Wilson, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó ella- y no se te ocurra decir que anda, mejor suéltalo ya-

-Pues... no es que quiera inmiscuirme, ni lo encuentro mal, pero... bueno es que me pareció que... tú y Cameron...-

-¿Quieres saber si de casualidad tengo algo con Cameron, una especie de relación?-

-Así es...-

-Sólo tenías que preguntarlo- contestó ella levantándose de su sitio- terminamos la prueba, todo parece en orden-

-Oye, espera, ya trabajamos juntos, averigüe, no diré nada, vas a contarme ¿verdad?-

-¿No dirás nada? No por eso tengo que darte una respuesta a una pregunta que no pudiste formular bien- se rió ella

-O, vamos... tienes que contarme, somos amigos ¿no?-

-Mmm...- Trece lo miró evaluadoramente antes de volver a rendirse. Bien, ya que mueres de curiosidad tal vez pueda contarte-

-¿Entonces? Tú y Cameron-

-Estamos saliendo si es lo que quieres saber-

-No es en serio ¿verdad?- se sorprendió Wilson aunque resultaba bastante evidente la verdad en todo eso.

La morena no dijo nada, se levanto para sacar al paciente y dar por terminada la prueba y dejó a Wilson aun un tanto estupefacto con eso. Durante un momento el oncólogo no se movió, valoró cuidadosamente la situación, no tenía problemas con que salieran entre ellas, pero era pronto después de la ruptura de ambas, a decir verdad estaba preocupado... ¿por qué estaba preocupado? Y ¿por qué House no sabía nada? De pronto ya tenía más preguntas que respuestas, por ejemplo ¿cómo había sucedido eso?, ¿desde cuando salían juntas?, ¿eran concientes de que era pronto?

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo, Trece y el paciente se habían ido mientras él seguía meditando las cosas, se maldijo por dejar las cosas así, por meditar tanto antes y después de preguntar, había perdido un momento excelente para terminar de averiguar esas cosas que lo tenían tan inquieto.

El resto del día no se le presentó la oportunidad de terminar la charla con Trece, estaba poniéndose tenso, empezaba a creer que él no tenía porque meterse, porque saber, porque guardarles el secreto, pero también que alguien sensato tenía que hablar con ellas y decirles que estaba muy bien que se gustaran mutuamente, pero era muy pronto para enredarse la una con la otra, muy pronto...

Y aun no habían considerado el factor de Foreman y Chase, tampoco sabía como iban a tomarlo ellos, sí iban a querer intervenir, o que iba a decir Cuddy y que tanto iba a molestar House... De pronto sentía que mucha gente iba a meterse, y ¿qué tal que alguien salía herido? Ellas no merecían eso, no tan pronto, no después de lo que habían pasado... De pronto se sentía aun más conflictuado, eso no saldría bien, House se daría cuenta, Cuddy se daría cuenta y entonces...

¿Y entonces? No muy lejos las vio, Trece revisaba algún expediente y Cameron a su lado sonreía, miraba si nadie las miraba, aunque tal vez supiera que él si, y susurraba algo a su oído... Definitivamente no merecían lo que podía pasar... Se sintió más bien un conflictuado defensor de la causa, aunque tuviera que meterse donde no debía y confrontar a House o a Cuddy o a ambos... Sí ellas, o al menos Trece, había decidido confiar en él era por algo... Tal vez no era tan pronto para ellas, tal vez era un buen modo de que mejoraran, pero... si todos se enteraban ¿qué pasaría?

Tenía que hacer algo... Tenía que hablar con House también y con ellas, tenían que charlar lo más pronto posible... Estaba en un lío tremendo con esa transformación en defensor de la causa Cameron-Trece...


	2. Cameron y House

**2- Cameron y House**

Hay cierto tipo de cosas, noticias o golpes, o bombazos, y Wilson lo sabía, que llegan de tres, por eso cuando contó las dos primeras, es decir que Trece y Cameron estaban saliendo y segundo que nadie pareciera darse cuenta más que él, sabía que venía algo más, se sentía preparado para eso, pero cuando llegó ese tercer golpe... aun así fue brutal.

Llevaba la última semana pendiente de que pasaba con Cameron y Trece, para ver si alguien se daba cuenta, de si todo eso era en serio, y ellas parecían acostumbradas a tenerlo cerca, a que fuera su vigilante, y parecían disfrutar de eso... por más extraño que fuera eso, así que sabía todo en torno a eso.

Pero una noche salía de su oficina, era realmente tarde, ni siquiera iba prestando atención alrededor, cuando en medio segundo al voltear, vio a Cameron en la oficina de House, lo hubiera ignorado como cualquier cosa, pero le pareció que estaban demasiado juntos... Se detuvo, dio dos pasos atrás en total silencio, y se quedó anonadado.

House y Cameron se besaban... en la suave penumbra de la oficina apenas con una lámpara, se besaban con pasión, él tomándola con firmeza de la cintura, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, y ella tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa acercándolo a ella, estaban juntos, besándose... Wilson se quedó mudo de asombro.

Luego, sin saber que más hacer, sabiendo que si dejaban de besarse lo verían ahí, de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos, se hecho a correr... Fue como si lo hubieran traicionado, como si él fuera el que iba a resultar herido... Llevaba días pendiente de algo, preocupado, se sentía el defensor de la causa de Trece y Cameron y de pronto resultaba que todo eso era una mentira, que Cameron estaba... traicionándola. Wilson se sentía engañado.

Fue hasta casa de Trece... Se detuvo al otro lado de la calle... No podía hacer más, después de estar tan seguro de que había algo bueno, algo digno de defenderse en todo eso, no podía él romperlo así... Se fue a casa, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Cameron, de aclarar eso, de hacer algo... ¿por qué demonios sentía que él tenía que componer eso? Y ¿por qué sentía que había algo más en todo eso?

La mañana siguiente fue tensa... No paraba de preguntarse que pasaba, no quería ni ver a House, porque se vería obligado a preguntar o por lo menos decir algo sobre lo que había visto... Pero eso no le impidió acercarse a buscar a Cameron. La encontró llenando unas fichas en urgencias... Se acercó nervioso.

-Hola, Cameron-

-Ah... hola Wilson- dijo ella apenas mirándolo de reojo- ¿sucede algo?-

-No, no, nada... sólo pensé que...¿podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó nervioso

-¿Es importante? Porque tengo una niña con una férula que empieza a llorar cada quince minutos- dijo ella girando los ojos impaciente- así que si no es urgente...-

-Sé que no debo inmiscuirme en la vida ajena, pero...- se paso el pelo por la mano- tenemos que hablar de esto, es tu vida pero aun así me preocupa que... que...- no sabía ni que decir

-Mira, Wilson estoy algo ocupada- dijo ella con impaciencia y luego bajo la voz- además me parece que Remy ya hablo contigo y te dijo como son las cosas, así que me parece que con eso todo esta claro... Así que nos vemos luego, Wilson-

Dando media vuelta volvió a donde una niña empezaba a gritar, Wilson se quedo quieto, se sintió un cobarde aunque... en parte tampoco quería saber que pasaba, no en ese momento, no en ese modo... Suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano lo mejor sería hablar con House, mejor aun que decirle a Trece... Lo supo sobre todo, cuando, tras encontrar a Trece y Cameron susurrándose algo en un rincón, una hora más tarde vio a House tomar por la cintura a Cameron cuando creía que no había nada cerca, eso no le gustaba nada...

Se sentía el defensor de una relación. Pero de pronto se sentía el defensor de la verdad... o de Trece o de... ya ni sabía que estaba defendiendo en realidad, pero tenía que hacer algo para aclarar todas esas cosas. Finalmente a la noche siguiente abordó a House...

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo cuando finalmente intercepto a House

-¿Te debo dinero de nuevo?-

-No-

-¿Cuddy va a regañarme por algo y tú ya lo sabes?-

-No-

-Entonces no es importante y puedo irme a casa, tengo algo que hacer-

-House si es importante- lo atajó Wilson

House cruzó los brazos, miró a Wilson con cierto aire de fastidio, luego se recargo contra la puerta, miró su reloj como si de verdad tuviera prisa por irse o tuviera que llegar a algún lugar, y finalmente le dio la oportunidad a Wilson para hablar del asunto

-Tienes un minuto exacto-

-Tú y Cameron...-

-Aburrido, ve al siguiente punto- dijo House y Wilson se dio cuenta de que tenía que explicar directamente lo que lo inquietaba

-Algo pasa con Cameron y Trece-

-Creí que habías dicho que era algo importante- rezongó House- pues sucede que ellas son doctoras, suelen estar en el hospital y ambas trabajaron para mi, una aun trabaja de hecho, así que eso sucede con ellas... También son bastante atractivas, no podría elegir una... Creo que entiendo lo más importante sobre ellas, así que me voy-

-House, es en serio, me parece que... que están saliendo juntas- soltó Wilson que no entendía realmente nada

-Ah, eso- respondió House sin darle importancia al interés de Wilson y retomando su salida del hospital como si no hubiera tenido esa conversación

-Espera, espera- lo detuvo nuevamente Wilson- esto debería importarte ¿no? o al menos interesarte porque tú eres así, sobre todo si tú y Cameron... a menos...- y al decir esto Wilson se interrumpió- a menos que ya lo supieras y... no me has dicho nada porque... ese es el verdadero misterio-

-Por supuesto que ya sabía- contestó House- desde hace casi un mes que lo sé-

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Porque la privacidad para algunas cosas es mucho mejor-

-¿Te interesa su privacidad?-

-No, me interesa la mía-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Sencillo, que ellas salen entre ellas y salen conmigo también, todos salimos ganando-

-¿Qué?- Wilson estaba estupefacto con eso, era demasiado hasta para House- eso no es verdad, no es posible, ellas dos, sé que Cameron estaba enamorado de ti pero... además ambas han tenido una ruptura reciente eso sería demasiado para cualquiera de ellas, además sé que Trece es bisexual pero Cameron, bueno, creo que también ahora, pero no creo que justo ella estuviera de acuerdo en, bueno ya no sé... de acuerdo esto es demasiado, suponiendo que por alguna misteriosa razón esto fuera verdad, ¿por qué no me habrías dicho?-

-¿Qué acabamos de decir sobre la privacidad?-

-No puede ser verdad...-

-Bueno sí no me crees porque no le preguntas a ellas, seguro confirmaran mi teoría- y dicho eso dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la visión de Wilson

Wilson no supo si preguntar o no, no sabía si creer aquello o no, House era muchas cosas (incluyendo cínico, desvergonzado, maldito e infeliz) pero no mentiroso, al menos no con él y no en esos casos, todo eso lo inquietaba mucho, en realidad todo alrededor de House lo inquietaba mucho y que tuviera una relación con dos de sus colegas que además parecían tener una relación entre sí, era un problema y un enredo muy extraño, no sabía si lo quería realmente averiguar.


	3. El Triangulo

**3- El triangulo**

No pudo simplemente olvidarlo, fingir que él no sabía nada de eso, no pudo dejarlo pasar, no pudo sencillamente mantenerse al margen, porque en realidad de pronto todo eso había superado lo que esperaba, lo que creía, era más que extraño, aun viniendo de House o incluso de Trece y por eso mismo, lo peor fue que no pudo quedarse callado.

Fue algo en su andar lo que capto la atención de los demás, o algo en el modo en que guardaba el silencio, o tal vez fuera el modo en que miraba, fijándose atentamente en las personas, pero mirándolas de un modo distinto... el caso fue que no tardó en ser evidente que algo sucedía y... Wilson terminó en la oficina de Cuddy.

Debe reconocerse que hizo hasta lo imposible por soportar, por evadir el tema, hablar de House (lo que era bastante difícil), de Trece o de Cameron, pero tarde o temprano ese secreto que lo estaba quemando por dentro iba a salir, y tras media hora de insistencia por parte de Cuddy... sucedió.

-¿Qué House esta haciendo qué?- casi grito su jefa

-No lo sé, nada, nada... es sólo... nada-

-Pero eso te dijo ¿no?-

-No- Wilson sintió la necesidad de negar todo, de arreglar eso

-No lo creo, Wilson, él te dijo que estaba saliendo con amabas, acabas de decirlo, te he torturado media hora pero lo dijiste...-

-No, no dije... fue sólo una mala suposición-

-No puedes mentirme... Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- Cuddy parecía realmente molesta al decirlo

-No, no lo creo, no hay nada que hacer, no pasa nada- dijo intentando sonar convincente, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada

-Lo que hace esta mal-

-¿Por qué?- de pronto le tocaba defender a su amigo

-Es una pregunta tonta, no puede salir con ambas, además trabajan juntos-

-Pero eso evidentemente no importo cuando salías con él ¿verdad?- había sido una jugada demasiado arriesgada pero ya no iba a cambiarla

Cada uno se quedo enojado, pero Wilson pudo escapar de ahí antes de meterse en más problemas, Cuddy no podía hacer nada contra su argumento, pero aun podía meterlo en problemas, así que tenía que escapar y pensar en algo más... Sabía que por el momento Cuddy no haría nada, que su argumento la mantendría pensando un rato, tal vez un par de días, pero después iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Wilson dudo un rato sobre que hacer... House iba a vengarse en cuanto supiera que por él Cuddy sabía su secreto, estaba en un problema tremendo, pero no quería ir directamente a decirle a House, aunque suponía que tenía que advertirle que algo iba a pasar, mejor estar preparados... Fue en busca de alguno, a uno de los tres tenía que advertirle... Aunque era más fácil encontrar a Cameron, finalmente se decidió por Trece.

La encontró saliendo de la habitación de un paciente, parecía relajada, así que podía ser un buen momento, si ella estaba tranquila entonces podrían hablar con tranquilidad y nadie estaría alterado y él no terminaría en problemas por decir lo que no debía, suspiró profundo antes de acercarse.

-¿Tienes un segundo?-

-Doy de alta a este paciente y platicamos de lo que quieras ¿ok?- dijo ella firmando unos cuantos papeles

Wilson se quedó a su lado el siguiente minuto, intentando no lucir nervioso, Trece levantó la mirada y supo que algo había pasado, puso una última firma, cerró el expediente medico, se lo dio a una enfermera y tomó a Wilson del brazo para ir a un lugar más vacío, una vez ahí, en un pasillo solitario, se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó al momento

-¿Por qué de inmediato piensas que hice algo malo?- preguntó él

-Por tu cara, y porque no dejas de mover las manos nerviosamente- contestó ella alzando las cejas- y porque sino no habrías contestado con otra pregunta, así que eso intuyo-

-Pues tienes razón absoluta- contestó Wilson volviendo a su preocupación- dije algo que no debía justo a la persona que no debía y ahora no sé como repararlo, así que debía advertirte que no sé que pasará...-

-¿Con quien hablaste, Wilson?- se preocupó ella

-Cuddy me retuvo casi media hora en su oficina para hablar y yo... no supe que hacer y..-

-¿Dijiste algo sobre Cameron y yo?-

-No... sobre House, Cameron y tú- contestó Wilson

-¿Quién dice que...? ¿Hablaste con House? ¿te dijo qué...? te contó-

-Sí, ayer y no fue muy sutil para decirlo, ya sabes como es... ¿en serio es una cosa de los tres? ¿están los tres juntos? ¿ de verdad les funciona?-

-Sí- contundencia total en su voz

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Wilson tuvo que hacerse a al idea, porque ya salido también de los labios de Trece ya no era una broma o algo por ese estilo, ya era tan real que entendía porque Cuddy querría hacer algo, que entendía porque desde que Trece había confesado que tenía algo con Cameron él había sentido que había algo más... Muy real y no sabía que sentía él.

-¿Cuddy hará algo?-

-Dice que no le parece bien, que no es profesional, que... creo que sólo esta celosa- contestó Wilson- tampoco hace tanto que ella tenía algo con House, así que no le gusta que él este con alguien más, eso tiene sentido, mucho sentido-

-Y es un desastre, Wilson- lo cortó Trece- nos metiste en un problema, ¿cuánto crees que tardará Cuddy en inventarse alguna venganza?... no me contestes- estaba tensa, daba vueltas en círculos- se suponía que esto no debía pasar, era secreto por eso, como en dos horas ya habrá encontrado un motivo de despido, una manera de molestarnos cada día, o le dirá a alguien para meter ruido y crear problemas o...-

-Chase y Foreman- cortó Wilson

-¿Qué con ellos?-

-Que se me ocurre que son las otras dos personas que no encontraran esto simpático y en las que Cuddy pensará para ayudarlo con una separación de un trío que le incomoda o alguna cosa así- explicó Wilson

-¡Maldición!- gritó ella- nos metiste en un problema Wilson... ahora... ahora... uy, tengo que hablar con ellos, a Cameron va a darle un ataque... –

-Lo siento-

Pero ella suspiró profundamente, se tranquilizó, lo medito un segundo, sacó su teléfono para llamar en ese instante a Cameron, luego llamaría a House, y ya tendrían que pensar en algo, miró a Wilson y le dedico una sonrisa algo triste... Antes de siquiera marcar el número le contestó:

-No es tu culpa, Wilson... tal vez sea mejor idea confrontarlo- dijo cuando se escucho el primer timbre de su celular- no es tu culpa, vamos a resolverlo-

Pero él sabía que los había metido en un lío tremendo... aunque claro, para él, un trío amoroso entre esas justas tres personas, era otro lío tremendo.


	4. Celos

**4-Celos**

Lo que paso después, apenas el día siguiente, era más o menos lo que Trece y Wilson habían temido al final de su conversación, Cuddy citó en su oficina y en total secreto a Foreman y Chase apenas llegaron ambos por la mañana... Wilson, que había sido brutalmente torturado por House esa misma noche, se mantenía con la vista fija en la puerta de la ofician de Cuddy.

-Sí la miras así, no cambiaras las cosas- comentó Trece cuando llegó

-Lo sé, pero... convendría saber lo que esta pasando ahí- contestó él

-No conseguirás nada Wilson, no tendrás información de ellos, porque saben que tú sabes, que eres el mejor amigo de House... y que no vas a estar de su lado-

-¿por qué crees que lo saben?-

-Porque, como ya dije, House es tu mejor amigo y eres más amigo mío y de Cameron que de ellos- contestó Trece con una sonrisa- y me halaga, de verdad... pero no conseguirás información de ellos fácilmente, así que relájate y ve a trabajar... Ah, y si ves a Cameron habla con ella, esta tensa y necesita una opinión externa-

-¿Le sucede algo?-

-Esta preocupada porque no le gusta que Cuddy sepa...-

-Eso a todos-

-Sí, Wilson, pero supongo que de los tres es más extraño que Cameron este en esto ¿no?- y Wilson asintió porque ya lo había pensado antes- y en realidad fue difícil que se sintiera totalmente segura, así que esto la tensa mucho más a ella-

-Ok, si la veo, hablo con ella-

-Gracias- contestó Trece dándole una palmada en la espalda y dejándolo igual de preocupado

Wilson no se quedó hasta que salieron, por más que intento mantenerse discretamente en su posición durante una hora, pero no vio movimiento alguno... Finalmente fue a su propia oficina. Por su parte cada uno de los implicados, trabajaba como si nada pasara, exceptuando un ligero nerviosismo en Cameron, pero pendientes de que en cualquier momento se presentará alguien más para desestabilizar todo.

House estaba irritable, como de costumbre tal vez, fastidiando a Wilson un poco más que de costumbre y torturando a su equipo menos, lo cual no podía augurar anda realmente bueno. Trece, sentada en la sala de siempre, esperando algún buen caso, junto con Tabú, intentaba no prestar atención a las miradas interrogantes de su compañero de equipo y de no salir corriendo en busca de Cameron.

Y de pronto, pasada una hora y media más, Foreman y Chase volvieron a la sala, le dieron una fugaz mirada a Trece y se sentaron sin decir nada, como si todo fuera normal, House entró en al sala, los miró, frunció el ceño.

-¿Un poco tarde no?- soltó con su sarcasmo natural- y además sin un caso-

-Cuddy nos cito en su oficina hace rato- contestó Chase

-Para pedirnos ayuda con un trabajo extra- completó Foreman mirando muy fijamente a House como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada

-¿Y de qué se trata?- preguntó Taub interesado

-Sí no es en un caso maravillosamente difícil y que nadie puede imaginar no nos interesa eso- cortó House

-Pues sí hablamos sobre algo que nadie puede imaginar...- comentó Chase

-Pero como la vida de Cuddy y ustedes no nos interesa, mejor levántense y vayan a conseguirme un caso interesante ahora- terminó House que estaba a punto de volver a ser un martirio para su equipo.

Por alguna de esas misteriosas razones de la vida ningún presentó objeciones, se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir a hurgar expediente y camillas en urgencias, Taub parecía muy interesado en desaparecer rápidamente solo con Chase y Foreman en espera de que le contaran que había pasado realmente esa mañana con Cuddy, por eso mismo Trece pudo quedarse atrás.

Ella sabía que algo había sucedido, que tarde o temprano le contarían a Taub que había sucedido y que tal vez no resultará mala idea mantenerse cerca para ver si podía escuchar algo, estar mejor enterada... Pero no tenía muchas ganas de perseguirlos discretamente todo el día para tener un poco de suerte, si había algún plan preparado para ellos lo sabría igual cuando estuviera en acción. Dio marcha atrás y volvió a la oficina de House.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó

-No lo sé... esperar, tomar un trago... –contestó House molesto

-Hablo en serio- dijo ella

-También yo... como hiciste que mi espía abandonara su puesto de vigilancia, y sí hablo de Wilson, no tenemos información alguna de que sucedió-

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?-

-No...- contestó como dejando la respuesta al aire- ¿has hablado con Cameron?-

-No desde ayer en la tarde- contestó Trece preocupada- creo que esta molesta, en crisis, no estaba lista para algo así... –

-Lo sé, tampoco habla conmigo- contestó House igualmente preocupado

-Le dije a Wilson que si la veía hablará con ella- comentó Trece

-Me lo dijo, mientras me comía su desayuno y me burlaba de él- contestó él y se rió con su ocurrencia- me parece que puede funcionar, alguien debe hablar con ella y ya que no habla con nosotros no hay otro remedio... ¿vas por un caso?-

-Sí, sí... ahora lo consigo- aceptó ella girando los ojos- no es que haya algo más por lo que preocuparse hoy o no vaya a estar el resto del equipo mirándome extrañamente todo el día, planeando cosas... – suspiró, se detuvo en la puerta y volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta- pero esto te lo cobraré más tarde-

-Me parece bien, sobre todo si Cameron vuelve a estar de buenas-

Trece salió en busca de un caso e intentó el resto del día ignorar las miradas furtivas que el resto del equipo le lanzaba de vez e vez, también buscaba con la mirada a Cameron, pero no tenía señales de ella aun... La tarde anterior habían hablado y Cameron estaba tensa, preocupada y molesta a la vez... Había sido tan raro que justo ella terminará en eso, por eso no le extrañaba que su preocupación fuera mayor, aun así temía perderla... Contra todo lo que se pudiera pensar lo que sucedía no era solamente un trío para tener sexo loco de vez en vez, había sentimientos de por medio.

La cosa no mejoro en el resto del día, le asignaron el doble de horas de clínica para las siguientes tres semanas y cuando, furiosa, quiso hablar con Cuddy, la jefa se negó a recibirla argumentando que no tenía tiempo, pero Trece sabía que era el modo de Cuddy de querer molestarla... Por primera vez le pareció que debía preocuparse por los celos de Cuddy seriamente.

Fue en busca de Wilson... entró como un huracán en su oficina, sin esperar un mejor momento y lo interrumpió en medio de una llamada.

-Wow, se te pegan las manías de House, ahora tú también me interrumpes- comentó Wilson

-¿Has hablado con Cameron?-

-Aun no, pero voy a cenar con ella- contestó Wilson

.¿Puedo ir a hablar con ella?-

-No lo creo... esta algo tensa, déjame hablar con ella primero y luego ya- contestó y vio la resignación de Trece- respira, se va a solucionar.. ella no esta enojada con ustedes, esta asustada nada más, sabe que Cuddy esta celosa y tiene más experiencia en eso que tú, por eso esta preocupada-

-ok... estas a cargo entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo ella saliendo de la oficina

Wilson se quedó un rato mirando la puerta, como esperando que ella volviera, que House apareciera o que algo así pasará, sabía que mucho de eso era su culpa, al menos le hubiera gustado saber más de la historia de eso, para saber que posición tomar cuando el despliegue general de celos quisiera acabar con todo... Cuddy, Chase y Foreman, eso sonaba peligroso, muy peligroso... Aunque la combinación contraria, House, Cameron y Trece, podía ser sorpresiva... eso esperaba.


	5. Foreman y Trece

**N.A **Perdon por la tardanza, aquí viene el siguiente capítulo de la hsitoria, espero que les guste... También espero sus comentarios :D

**5- Foreman y Trece**

Paso una semana prácticamente tranquila, a parte de un par de miradas extrañas, unas horas extras de clínica sin razón aparente y la sensación de que Cuddy estaba planeando algo, todo parecía normal... Wilson, tras un par de platicas con Cameron, había logrado que la cosa estuviera mejor en general... Pero pasada esa especie de semana de tregua, empezó a formularse algo.

Esperaban la ira de Cuddy, House llevaba varios días preparado para lo que viniera, algunos días se sentaba frente a su piano y divagaba entorno a lo que iba o no a hacer al respecto, mientras Cameron y Trece lo escuchaban más preocupadas que él... Pero no funcionó así.

Llevaban un rato sin un caso, nada nuevo llegaba al equipo de House así que el equipo andaba pululando por el hospital, trabajando casi siempre por separado, y en uno de esas vueltas, en uno de esos andares con pacientes normales, que Foreman intercepto a Trece, como por casualidad...

-Hola- saludo él sonriéndole

-Hola- contestó ella como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-

-Francamente preferiría tener un caso- confesó ella- ya estoy acostumbrada a los misterios medico-

-¿También a ir y venir sin horario y sin ir a casa en un par de días?- preguntó él levantando una ceja y sonriéndole aun

-Bueno- ella no pudo evitar reír- no dije que fuera el empleo ideal... además tienes el mismo trabajo, ¿no me digas que no te acostumbraste también a los casos raros?-

-Sí, creo que también...- contestó él – tiene cierto encanto todo eso... además, paso el tiempo con buena gente-

Trece lo miró un poco extrañada, pero él sonreía aun... ¿qué sucedía? Ella intentó darle un sentido, pero no estaba muy coherente ese día... recordaba ese tipo de sonrisas, recordaba ese tipo de charlas... ¿Foreman le estaba coqueteando?... Sacudió la cabeza contrariada, pero él sólo se despidió... Y ella se quedo tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, sabía que no era de gratis eso, pero estaba esperando una reacción furiosa mandada por Cuddy, no un momento amistoso-coqueto de Foreman... Le costo entender.

Y esa escena, o más bien algunas parecidas se repitieron a lo largo de esa semana, perturbando la normalidad que Trece intentaba crear y con lo que quería mantenerse a la defensiva de lo que sabía que iba a suceder, del alboroto que Cuddy iba a armar... Pero Foreman de vuelta en esa zona de su vida era algo más que raro... Sabía que no era de a gratis, que había algo más.

Y él la invitó a salir, descoordinando todo lo que Remy había logrado asimilar... y aceptó, porque... por muchísimas razones que no estaba segura de si tenían sentido, una cena, nada más, nada del otro mundo, sentía que merecía saber que estaba pasando, que estaba cambiando, que quería él de pronto con ella.

Sabía que había algo de extraño en arreglarse un poco más y salir con su ex novio, colega, no amigo... y que era aun más perturbador que no le hubiera dicho nada ni a Cameron ni a House, el secreto era pésima idea, pero tenía que hacer una averiguación, algo que sólo Remy Hadley, es decir ella misma podía entender... ya hablaría con Cameron y House, pero tenía que saber primero que pasaría, de que se trataba esa noche.

-Te ves hermosa- fue lo primero que el atinó a decir

-Gracias- contestó no cohibida pero si precavida- y gracias por la invitación, no la esperaba realmente, lindo detalle-

-Espero que lo pases bien... – contestó él con una sonrisa- quiero redimirme contigo-

-Wow...- Trece sentía curiosidad, no le parecía que él fuera la clase de hombre que quiere redimirse, aceptar que hizo algo terrible y enmendarlo tiempo después- que curioso... veamos que sucede-

La noche marcho en paz...

La platica fue amena

Y él parecía realmente interesado en redimirse

Se acercaba a ella como no lo había hecho en un tiempo

Sonaba bien, convincente

Pero no lo creía, ella no lo creía... Tras unos treinta minutos ahí supo que algo no estaba bien, que eso no era real o que si lo era no era gratuito, no había elegido simplemente redimirse porque sí, no era casual que decidiera hacerlo en ese momento, y era exactamente esa certeza lo que la había llevado ahí esa noche... No era curiosidad, o el hecho de saber si había matado o no todo lo que había sentido alguna vez por Eric Foreman, era porque tenía la certeza de que esa era una movida diferente.

En paz terminó la cena, y en esa misma paz él se ofreció a llevarlo a casa y ella aceptó porque no la estaba pasando mal, porque no estaba segura de que hubiera realmente matado todo lo que sentía por él y porque... porque... así era ella, iba a aprovechar hasta el último nano segundo de esa noche, iba a conseguir todo lo posible... Los últimos pasos la cargaron de inquietud...

Cada paso a cada metro más cerca de su casa se extendía indefiniblemente... ¿Sucedía realmente algo que implicaba sentimientos reales? Otro paso ¿Foreman estaba ahí para redimirse? Un paso más ¿y ella realmente quería eso? Un paso más ¿Quería que él estuviera ahí, jugando a quien sabe que cosas, causando que ella se hiciera tantas preguntas acerca de algo que el día interior ni siquiera le importaba? Se detuvieron en la puerta, último paso... ¿quería más cuestiones?

Él la beso, lento, profundo, dedicado... un buen beso...

-Eric..- dijo ella dando un paso atrás- esto es un desastre-

No, no quería eso

-Si todo esto es por lo que pasaba conmigo, House y Cameron, mejor ahórratelo- dijo sin un atisbo de duda- pase una increíble noche, de verdad la disfrute, recordé todas las cosas buenas de ti, por las que me gustaste, por las que siento que me puedo llevar bien contigo y fue una cita perfecta, con todo y el hecho de que estando en el portal hayas decidido besarme... –

-¿Pero?-

-Si todos ustedes de verdad creen que un trío es una cosa meramente de tener sexo alocado de vez en vez y que eso se puede acabar con las primeras palabras bonitas de alguien, se equivocan- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- así que la pase genial, pero basta... basta... no quieres hacer esto y yo tampoco... Gracias por la cita, pero es todo y diles que basta, no más tontos intentos, no lo lograran-

Entró en su casa... Se sacó los zapatos, no miró ni una vez atrás, ya no tenía ganas de creerse eso, simplemente quería escaparse de eso y esperar que el mensaje que le había dado a Foreman llegará más lejos y lo que sea que estuvieran pensando para ellos se acabará... Sentada en la orilla de su cama, Cameron la esperaba

-¿Qué tal tu cita?-

-No te esperaba aquí- contestó

-No contestaste mis llamadas... Ni las de House... así que estuvimos de acuerdo en que viniera- dijo la rubia- él esta con Wilson probablemente torturándolo... entonces ¿qué tal te fue?-

-Pues... fue aun noche interesante, me entere de un par de cosas- contestó ella, se sentó junto a Cameron y la besó- ¿te parece si mejor vamos al apartamento de House y lo torturamos un rato nosotras?-

-No creo que regrese pronto- dijo Cameron devolviendo el beso- pero nos podemos entretener mientras... – soltó una risa.

Un paso a la vez...


	6. Interrogantes

**N.A. **Listo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste... Gracias por los comentarios! Tratare de no tardar en subir el proximo, pero por ahora no es tan facil. Saludos a todos los lectores y... sigo esperando más comentarios. n_n

**6- Interrogantes**

House había pasado una semana decente a base de enviar a todo el mundo a cubrir sus horas de clínica, pasar la mitad del tiempo torturando a Wilson (que no era muy feliz por eso) y hacerle la vida imposible a los demás, cosa que esa semana en particular no hacía felices a Cameron y Trece.

Wilson no era muy feliz con House rondándolo más que de costumbre, pero estaba empezando a descubrir que era un mecanismo para protegerse de todo lo que estaba pasando alrededor, y ante la idea de que algo tuviera preocupado a House, permitió que eso se mantuviera... No era normal esa preocupación y eso lo inquietaba, le daba curiosidad y le hacía pensar que House era más humano de lo que parecía.

Fue en uno de los pocos momentos en que House lo dejo solo, para torturar a alguien más, que Cuddy se acercó a él, apareció en su oficina de pronto, cerró la puerta con seguro y fue directo al punto.

-Sé que sabes que esta pasando- dijo ella- así que necesito que me lo digas-

-¿De qué?-

-De House, evidentemente- contestó ella impaciente- sé que sabes que pasa con esta tontería del trio, como empezó y cuanto lleva... necesito saber todo eso-

-¿por qué?

-Porque así podré calcular cuando acabará, que pasara con todo esto- dijo ella elevando el tono de voz- no quiero soportar más esto Wilson, así que necesito que nos ayudes a terminarlo, pero necesito saber cuanto lleva, como empezó para saber como terminar con esto lo más pronto posible-

-¿Quién más esta en eso?-

-Nadie, es cosa mia-

-Pero dijiste "nos ayudes"- confrontó Wilson

-No lo hice- negó Cuddy- de cualquier modo no divagues sobre eso, quiero saber, soy tu amiga y tu jefa y necesito esa información-

-No sé nada de eso... y House también es mi amigo-

-h, vamos Wilson, eso es una tontería-

-¿Aun sientes algo por él?-

-Yo... mmm. Yo... tal vez- dijo al fin- bien, si no quieres ayudarme ahora, tendré que buscar la información de alguien más, pero tarde o temprano entenderás que lo mejor es terminar esta tontería y me ayudaras-

Cuddy salió con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado, dejando a Wilson en el mismo estado de confusión en el que había estado tres minutos antes, cuando al puerta se abrió. Tardó unos minutos en considerar sus opciones, podía ignorar esa conversación, pero se había quedado con la duda, él tampoco sabía como había surgido eso y si realmente era buena idea que continuara, él sólo sabía que había visto un día a Cameron y Trece besarse y eso había desatado muchas cosas...

Wilson fue en busca de House, en su oficina no estaba, en la clínica evidentemente tampoco, no había señales de él en ningún lado... No entendía como House desaparecía justo cuando él necesitaba encontrarlo, se quedó un rato mirando directamente a la entrada, por si House entraba o salía del hospital... Fue cuando vio a Cuddy, o más bien escuchó a Cuddy, haciendo planes, haciendo una reserva de cena para esa noche...

Intentó atar cabos y entonces se le ocurrió que del mismo modo que había visto a lo largo de la semana a Foreman acercarse a Trece, Cuddy iba a acercarse a House, iba a probar el lado emocional, a recordar lo que antes tenían, para de algún modo recuperarlo y tenía cierto sentido... Cuddy lo citaría con algún buen pretexto e intentaría volver a seducirlo...

Le pareció justo que House supiera eso, mejor estar prevenido... Como igual no iba a encontrarlo, no iba a contestar sus llamadas o algo así... Fue en busca de Cameron, que seguramente sabía donde estaba...

-¿Y House?- preguntó cuando encontró a la doctora en urgencias

-No tengo idea-

-¿No deberías saber?-

-Salir con él no es lo mismo que ponerle un rastreador- contestó Cameron sin alzar la vista

-Pero debo encontrarlo-

-Entonces te recomiendo que vayas a comprar algo de comer y él no tardará en aparecer-

Wilson iba a seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pues se le ocurría que ella sabía más de House justo en ese momento, pero... tenía la duda, Cuddy había sembrado la duda

-¿No deberías saber tú donde esta?-

-Ya te lo dije Wilson, no le puse un collar rastreador, House es House, así de sencillo, no sé donde esta- contestó ella algo impaciente

-Pero...-

-Wilson, no tenemos esa clase de relación ¿entiendes?- dijo Cameron empezando a desesperarse de que Wilson no preguntará simplemente- no necesitamos saber donde están los otros todo el tiempo, no tenemos esa relación... –

-¿Entonces es sólo una relación casual?- preguntó House que moría por saber que sucedía

-No- contestó Cameron finalmente fulminándolo con la mirada- es una relación formal, tenemos reglas, funcionamos así los tres, es una relación como cualquier otra, salir, ver películas juntos, dormir juntos, no necesitamos saber donde estan los otros, porque confiamos y eso... es como una relación cualquiera Wilson, sólo que somos tres, ¿ya te quedo claro?-

-Sí-

-Entonces ve a buscar a House y déjame trabajar-

Wilson empezó a entender cosas, o al menos a asimilar datos, porque aun había lagunas en todo eso, fue a la cafetería y antes de que pasaran cinco minutos, como brotado de la nada, House apareció para robar sus papas.

-Necesito decirte algo-

-Sí es que te sientes solo, lo sé... pasaré más tiempo en tu oficina esta tarde- contestó sarcásticamente House

-No... Cuddy piensa invitarte a salir, o bueno, disfrazarlo de algo para salir contigo-

-Lo sé- contestó House comiendo todas las papas- hace una hora que me dijo que necesitaba hablar del presupuesto del departamento, debo verla en un restaurante para que lo hablemos-

-¿Y qué haras?-

-Ir y tomar un trago que ella pague-

-No es el mejor plan, ella esta maquinando algo-

-Lo sé... pero nos divertiremos- contestó House con una extraña sonrisa- se lo he dicho a Cameron ya, después nos reiremos de esto... también de que Foreman quiera salir con Trece esta misma noche, estará genial contarlo después-

Y las respuestas nuevamente eran nulas, House parecía siempre ir un paso delante de él, como si presintiera todo de antemano... Tal vez después de haber salido con Cuddy la conocía mejor y sabía mejor sus artimañas, era difícil saberlo... Se quedó sentado un rato más, con la comida a medio comer, viendo como House se iba con los planes listos y dejándolo sin saber nada.

Era tarde... la noche era cerrada cuando House llegó a su departamento, al luz estaba encendida, sonrió, habían sido raras las jugadas de esa noche por parte de ambos bandos, pero las circunstancias las ameritaba... entró al apartamento, en el sofá Trece y Cameron se besaban. House carraspeó para interrumpirlas, ambas se separaron y lo miraron con una sonrisa sonrojada.

-Creí que no podían empezar sin mi- comentó House

-Nos aburrimos de esperar- contestó Cameron traviesa

-¿Cómo estuvo la cosa con Cuddy?- preguntó Trece

-Primero cuéntame que paso con Foreman- dijo House sentándose entre ambas

-Nada del otro mundo... como imaginaras a estas alturas, la idea es separarnos buscando si hay antiguos sentimientos, palabras dulces para mover sentimientos- contestó Trece encogiéndose de hombros- ¿ahora si vas a contarnos como te fue con Cuddy?-

-No fui...-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos a la vez

-Le di todas las pautas para que creyera que iba a estar ahí, llegue media hora tarde, mire por al ventana, no la vi y vine para acá- contestó House

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que ella iba a plantarme a mi, para que yo fuera a buscarla mañana y habláramos, tal vez concertar otra cita, el asunto es hablar más tiempo conmigo, buscar información mientras y todo eso, lo cual puede ser divertido para saber que traman...- sonrió- pero estamos listos ¿verdad?-

Cameron y Trece asintieron... Luego Trece y House voltearon a ver a Cameron al mismo tiempo, en silencio, la rubia se estremeció un momento... Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Sólo faltas tú- dijo House pasándole un brazo por la espalda

-Sí-

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Trece

-Sí-


	7. Cameron, Chase y Wilson

**N.A. **Bueno, bueno... No hay muchos seguidores de esta historia... que barbaridad, es triste eso... pero igual la historia debe continuar, así que aquellos lectores que siguen por aquí, vagando de vez en vez y enterandose: _llegaré al final!_ :D

**7- Cameron, Chase y Wilson**

Wilson empezó a acostumbrarse a las entradas inesperadas a su oficina, acompañadas de una anécdota que no sabía si quería oír, de alguna queja, de un portazo frustrado... Normalmente House hacía su aparición, pero alguna misteriosa razón, tanto Cameron como Trece hacían ese mismo tipo de entradas... Así de la nada. Lo habían convertido en una especie de cómplice, de confidente, de... mil cosas... Pero era parte de su equipo y eso estaba bastante bien.

Se sentía una especie de agente infiltrado y resultaba cansado. Aunque sabía que alguien tenía que hacerlo, alguien tenía que ser los ojos, oídos y coherencia de todo aquello; alguien tenía que conservar la perspectiva... Era el agente infiltrado tal vez, pero tenía una razón para hacerlo... Tenía que ser él quien fuera objetivo. Aunque eso fuera terriblemente cansado después de un tiempo.

Pero ese mismo trabajo de infiltrado en ambos bandos, le permitía enterarse con tiempo lo que iba a suceder, los planes generales... por eso sabía, antes que House o las chicas, que la siguiente movida se preparaba para esa lluviosa tarde y corría a cargo de Chase, probablemente todos lo sospecharan, pero él era el primero en estar seguro de que sucedería...

Para su mala suerte no fue él el primero en encontrar a Cameron, confiaba demasiado en que el plan no se ejecutará pronto así que no fue a buscar a la doctora apenas se entero, fue Chase quien esa tarde la intercepto, ante los ojos de Wilson que si hubiera llegado un minuto antes le hubiera advertido, pero era tarde...

Chase tenía a Cameron como acorralada junto a la puerta de la clínica, ella parecía nerviosa, él sonreía y se acercaba como a susurrarle cosas al oído, Wilson los miraba de lejos, a la espera de alguna reacción... De pronto, ante alguno de esos susurros, Cameron sonrió, soltó una risa sincera, Wilson siguió sin moverse, ella contestó algo y él sonrió... Lo supo entonces, coqueteaban... A Wilson se le hizo un nudo en el estomago... Los vio separarse al cabo de casi diez minutos y el siguió a Cameron.

-Tenemos que hablar- la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta su oficina casi a rastras por lo preocupado que estaba

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella confundida

-Tú dime eso, Cameron- dijo Wilson cuando cerró la puerta de su oficina- ¿qué sucede con Chase?... ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?-

-Oh, por Dios, Wilson, no seas exagerado- se quejó Cameron- evidentemente no pasa nada, has el favor de no alterarte de todo... –

-¿Vas a decirme que no estabas coqueteando con él?- preguntó él, intentando no gritar- ¿acaso soy el único que se preocupa por su relación?

-No estaba coqueteando con él- dijo ella exasperada- por supuesto que no, él se detuvo a querer hablar conmigo, yo por cortesía conteste, es todo, no coqueteaba... Así que deja de convertir todo en un desastre... Ni siquiera es tú relación, Wilson, deja de creerte el salvador de ella, no te toca, no es tu asunto-

Ella salió enfadada, dando un portazo al salir, Wilson se quedó quieto, en silencio... Sentía que había estado siempre al pendiente de ellos, que estaba preocupado por ayudarlos, por ser un apoyo, por... pero en ese momento se desmotivo... Decidió no hacer más, no informar que Chase estaba planeando algo, dejar las cosas así...

Por eso Cameron no supo exactamente que iba a pasar, sospechaba de antemano que Chase intentaba acercarse a ella, pero como el único que realmente conocía, y podía decirle, todo era Wilson y él ya no iba a hacerlo... no supo nada, no interpreto nada, no podía saber lo que pasaría...

Era noche cerrada... Cuddy había hecho que Cameron cubriera horas de clínica hasta muy tarde, eso, además de unos estudios pendiente por terminar, hicieron que Cameron saliera tan tarde que casi podría considerarse el temprano del siguiente día, se fue directamente a su casa, no tenía caso despertar a House o Trece, o a ambos, dos horas antes de lo que se hubieran despertado para trabajar normalmente...

Abrió la puerta, dio un paso adentro y de inmediato supo que algo sucedía, no entendí bien porque lo sabía, pero lo sabía... Se detuvo, miro alrededor y capto la luz desde su habitación, sintió como se erizaba su piel, avanzó... Su corazón latía a mil por hora, intentó no vacilar al tocar la puerta para abrirla...

La luz de la habitación era suave, la lámpara de mesa estaba cubierta con una tela y eso daba un aspecto diferente a todo, el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de plumas blancas, suaves como algodón, había rosas en cada rincón, sobre las almohadas pétalos brillantes, el aroma era penetrante, cautivador, conocido... Y en medio de esa escena tan cautivante estaba Chase.

Cameron se quedo paralizada, sorprendida... Durante dos segundos se le ocurrieron mil respuestas a todo eso, mil maneras de contestar a aquella sorpresa, mil cosas que podían detener esa locura en un segundo, pero no tomó un segundo que lo pensará sino dos, mismos que Chase aprovecho para cruzar la habitación y evitar la primera palabra de Cameron atrapándola con un beso.

Las millones de neuronas de Alisson Cameron hicieron sinapsis a la vez, conduciéndola en media fracción de segundo a mil pensamientos diferentes, proponiéndole mil alternativas... el ritmo de su corazón se acelero, sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo... Durante la siguiente milésima de segundo, mientras su neuronas seguían conectando, entendió por que Wilson estaba siempre tan al pendiente, y es que él era el único con perspectiva, él único objetivo de ellos, lo entendió perfectamente y quiso salir corriendo para decírselo... Una milésima de segundo... Y luego se abandonó en ese placer...

...,,,...,,,...

-Tenías razón- declaro Cameron esa tarde al entrar en la oficina de Wilson

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Wilson preocupado, olvidando su enojo del día anterior

Cameron lo miró muy fijamente, con los ojos rojos, los labios hinchados, el pelo apenas peinado, el cuello cuidadosamente cubierto con una bufanda que podía considerarse innecesaria, silenciosa, asustada... Soltó una lagrima débil, que resbalo en una curva perfecta por su mejilla... Y los dos supieron sin palabras lo que había cambiado. Y lo peligroso que iba a resultar cuando se supiera...


	8. En silencio

**8- En silencio**

-¡Confié en ti! ¡No puedes sólo repararlo con decir que lo sientes!- gritó House casi fuera de si

-Greg, déjame explicarte- dijo Cameron en apenas un susurro

-¿Explicarme qué?- siguió gritando él- ¿qué anoche decidiste que era más entretenido dormir con tu ex a pesar de que estabas en una relación?-

-No fue así... lo juró- dijo Cameron que se sentía al borde de las lagrimas- te puedo explicar todo lo que paso, yo...-

-No voy a hablar contigo- declaró finalmente House dando la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina de Wilson

-House, espera...- murmuró Wilson

-Tampoco voy a hablar contigo- dijo a penas girando un segundo la cabeza para ver a Wilson a los ojos antes de salir.

La mirada de House en ese último de cabeza era indescifrable, estaba furioso, evidentemente, pero también confundido, preocupado, ¿lastimado, tal vez? En ese instante ni Cameron ni Wilson pudieron adivinarlo, no sabían que tenía pensado mientras caminaba para alejarse de ahí, tras un segundo ambos voltearon a mirar a Trece, que se había mantenido silenciosa durante todo ese tiempo al fondo de la oficina. Estaba molesta.

Durante esos minutos, incluso desde el momento en que Wilson les pidió que hablaran en su oficina, Trece había estado en un silencio absoluto, como presintiendo que algo malo había sucedido, se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo que Cameron y Wilson tardaron en calmar sus nervios, se mantuvo callada en el momento en que Wilson confesaba que Chase se había presentado la noche anterior en casa de Cameron con la intención de seducirla, en silencio cuando Cameron agacho la cabeza para evitar mirarlos, en silencio en el momento en que House interrumpió el principio de esa explicación estallando, en silencio en medio de los gritos, en silencio hasta ese último minuto.

-Remy...- susurró Cameron y la morena la miró fijamente- déjame explicarte todo-

Pero Trece simplemente negó con la cabeza, aun sin decir nada, Cameron se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada, sintió dolor y una culpa sobrehumana, porque lo que había dibujado en la mirada de Remy Hadley si lo conocía, era decepción, dolor, era esa emoción inexplicable con palabras que causa la traición de un ser amado... Trece también dejo la oficina y ni Wilson ni Cameron hicieron un intento de detenerla.

-¿Cómo les explico si no quieren oírme?- preguntó Cameron preocupada

-Sospecho que necesitaras darles un poco de tiempo- contestó Wilson

-No estoy segura de si tenemos tiempo... –suspiró Cameron- supongo que querían esto, el enojo, las dudas, quebrarnos de algún modo, era lo que todos querían y fui tan tonta como para dejar que pasara-

-No te culpes... lo que hiciste estuvo mal, de acuerdo, pero pudo ser peor, pudiste reaccionar peor... aun podemos repararlo- contestó Wilson intentando hacerla sentir mejor

-¿Pudo ser peor?- Cameron soltó una risa- prácticamente los traicione, no puede ser peor que eso, Wilson, ni con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo puede esto estar bien-

-Claro que pudo ser peor... prácticamente los traicionaste... pero no estoy seguro que eso sea lo mismo que traicionarlos en si- contestó Wilson- tuviste un momento de debilidad, un momento...-

-Si, bueno... trata de explicárselos- susurró ella

-Ya lo haremos-

Pese al trabajo, al caso agobiante, a la tendencia general de House a ser sarcástico, irónico, malvado y estar de mal humor, ese día la tensión se sentía en el aire, era algo en el silencio, en las miradas esquivas, era algo que no estaba bien y que cargaba el aire del hospital... Era algo que House no podía evitar que se llegara a notar a pesar de sus maltratos habituales al equipo o a los pacientes; era algo que el silencio de Trece hacía más patente... Simplemente la sensación se había instalado entre todos y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer.

La tarde fue igual, la noche también y para la mañana siguiente nada de eso había desaparecido, esa extrañeza parecía haber llegado para quedarse, pese a las buenas intenciones de Cameron y Wilson de repararlo, de explicarlo, de acabar con todo eso... House y Trece ni siquiera los miraban. También el silencio parecía haberse instalado en ellos para quedarse.

La única sonrisa que se veía en medio de todo ese caos, era la de Cuddy, que sentía que había logrado algo que nadie más; se cruzaba a menudo con Trece en la clínica y sonreía con suficiencia al verla, con orgullo, sintiéndose victoriosa... Esa sonrisa, esa total satisfacción, ese conocimiento de que algo entre ellos estaba mal, molestaba a Trece más que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez era tiempo de que Trece y House hablaran.

-¿Tienes un minuto?- preguntó Trece nada más entrar a la oficina de House muy tarde ese mismo día.

-No, en realidad no...- le contestó él- me voy de aquí, a tomar hasta no poder más y luego me voy a casa; y te recomiendo sinceramente que hagas lo mismo-

-Tenemos que hablar de esto-

-No quiero hablar de Cameron ahora-

-También estoy enojada con ella, pero... ¿no tiene algo de sentido lo que hizo?- comentó Trece con aire deprimido- aferrarse por un momento a algo normal, a algo que representaba la normalidad en su vida... Una relación de tres no es algo precisamente normal, ella tuvo dudas y en algún momento podía pasar... -

-No quiero hablar de esto, no tiene ningún sentido- contestó House fastidiado- tal vez, exactamente como todos esperan, deberíamos ya dejar esto-

-Wow... voy a ser abandonada, traicionada, por dos personas en la misma semana, eso debe ser un record- dijo ella con tono irónico y fastidiado

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces?- preguntó House

-No lo sé... pero estoy harta de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Cuddy todo el tiempo, como si ella hubiera hecho algo realmente-

-Pues me temo que ambos tendremos que vivir con esas sonrisas porque...- pero se detuvo a media frase

Trece lo miró extrañadísima de ese silencio, durante un momento House se quedó rememorando todo lo que acababa de pasar, lo que había pasado desde la mañana anterior en la oficina de Wilson, su mirada era inquietante, tenía una duda, pero luego dibujo una sutilísima sonrisa en su rostro, ante la total sorpresa de Trece... Le pareció tonto no haberse dado cuenta antes de es detalle, pero había estado muy enojado y herido, se había sentido traicionado y por eso mismo no había podido ni oír la explicación de Cameron ni ver lo que debió ser su pista más evidente, casi soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Trece

-¿por qué Cuddy esta tan feliz y satisfecha?-

-Supongo que siente que logro algo, que obtuvo algo- contestó trece extrañadísima de esa pregunta repentina

-¿Y por qué no es Chase el de la sonrisa?-

-Porque...- Trece se quedó callada, pensándolo

Era una excelente pregunta, no había en Chase ningún rasgo verdadero de satisfacción, de alegría, de victoria como en Cuddy, no parecía complacido, casi podían recordarlo taciturno ese día... Ambos voltearon a mirarse, intentado comprender y casi al mismo tiempo esbozaron una sonrisa

-Me parece que ahora si quiero escuchar la explicación de Cameron- dijo House sonriendo satisfecho

-Pues vamos a buscarla- contestó Trece...


	9. Primera bancera blanca

**N.A. **Bueno, aquí va la siguiente parte... Lamento la tardanza. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. :D

**9- Primera bandera blanca**

Wilson entró en la oficina de Cuddy con una seriedad imperturbable, no esperó a que Cuddy lo invitará a sentarse o por lo menos a que articulara una palabra, simplemente entró y se sentó en la silla frente a ella y la miró muy fijamente; Cuddy alzó la mirada y se encontró con su infranqueable expresión, dejo un momento lo que hacía para prestarle atención, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo.

-¿por qué haces todo esto, Cuddy?- preguntó Wilson

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No te parece que es una tontería innecesaria querer jugar con ellos?- preguntó Wilson- porque además sabes que no funciona ¿no?-

-Wilson... no necesito que vengas a decirme cosas que no entiendo...- empezó Cuddy

-Sabes a lo que me refiero... – cortó él- eres más coherente que todo esto, sé que estas molesta, sé que aun no has superado todo lo que paso entre House y tú, entiendo eso, pero aun así eres más racional que todo eso... no entiendo porque lo haces-

-Wilson, lo que pasa entre ellos no tiene sentido alguno...-

-Tal vez no, pero así funcionan y parecen bastantes felices con ello- comentó Wilson

-Estos días no parecían tan felices...-

-Sí, porque quisieron provocarlos, esa parte ya me la sé...- siguió Wilson aun muy serio frente a ella- y también sé que Chase tenía la mejor jugada de todas, pero que no salió exactamente como creían... esperaban que durmiera con ella, que ella se rindiera ante la normalidad y por un segundo se dejo llevar... ¿de verdad todo esto es necesario, Cuddy?-

Cuddy se levantó de su escritorio y camino en círculos por la oficina, como meditando a profundidad lo que decía Wilson... Wilson sabía que había usado las palabras correctas para acercarse a ella, para hacerla entender que tenía un buen punto, que había que terminar de una vez por todas con esa guerra pasiva-agresiva que tenían, que era demasiado para todos... Y Cuddy tenía que pensar en todo eso.

Cuando Wilson se levantó para irse, Cuddy aun era incapaz de estar quieta o de darle una respuesta... pero Wilson había hecho bastante bien la jugada... después del desastre Chase/Cameron se había dado cuenta de que eso iba a terminar mal, que esa constante batalla entre bandos iba a terminar por dejar heridos a todos al mismo tiempo... Y era hora de terminar con eso, él iba a ser el primero en plantar una bandera blanca.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Cameron que esperaba a Wilson prácticamente afuera

-Pues... creo que lo pensará- contestó él- vaya que lo intente, así que espero que lo siga pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que todo esto es una tontería... Ya no quiero más dramas y problemas-

-Bueno, bueno... el último se resolvió- dijo Cameron conciliadora

-Pero si fue un total desastre, Allison, un gran desastre con ustedes- dijo Wilson sonriendo casi maliciosamente para recordarle el desastre que había causado al no ser suficientemente con Trece y House explicita sobre que había pasado la noche que Chase la sorprendió apareciendo en su casa

-Bueno... al menos ya nos hablan ¿no?- dijo ella intentando sonreír

-Siempre buscando el lado bueno de esto... ya veo porque Trece y House están contigo- dijo Wilson sonriéndole- definitivamente les haces mucha falta a ambos para funcionar como personas decentes... ojala Cuddy y los demás no quieran seguir intentando arruinar todo eso-

-Gracias...- eso último fue casi un susurro mientras ambos entraban en la oficina de House

Esa misma tarde Cuddy citó a Foreman y a Chase en su oficina, tenía que hablar con ellos y cuestionarse por una vez lo que estaban haciendo... tal vez simplemente habían exagerado ante la perspectiva de la relación de tres que tenían sus exs... Los tres se sentaron en la oficina de Cuddy mirándose entre si.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Foreman

-Siento... que esto no es lo que teníamos en mente, lo que podía ser...-

-Bueno, ya... asumo la culpa- explotó Chase- no dormí con Cameron, no fui realmente capaz de seducirla y de evitar que a la mitad me rechazara... Es mi culpa que no haya salido ahora, pero aun puede salir, se los dije antes, terminaran separados si nos esforzamos lo suficiente-

-Es que...- Cuddy no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir

-Ya no te gusta la idea- dijo Foreman

-Sí...- contestó Cuddy

-Supongo que Wilson vino a hablar contigo- dijo Foreman y Cuddy se quedo sin palabras- también fue a verme más temprano, es bastante bueno sembrando dudas-

-¿Y es suficiente para convencernos de aceptar esto?- Chase estaba molesto

-Vamos Chase... no funciono nada- dijo Foreman- tal vez no ha manera de que funcione, tal vez están un paso delante de nosotros y sea hora de aceptarlo-

-No me gusta la idea...- dijo Cuddy en un susurro

-Podemos hacer algo más- dijo Chase casi saltando de su asiento

En ese momento Chase sabía que debía estar loco, de cierto modo sentía que ellos tenían razón, pero ver a su ex esposa con otro hombre y además con otra mujer no le gustaba, siempre había deseado reparar las cosas con Cameron, siempre había creído en que merecían otra oportunidad, que debían estar junto... Él no era de los que se rendían, de los que dejaban de tratar y él quería a Cameron de vuelta... todo eso era lo que lo llevaba a seguir intentando.

Foreman y Cuddy tampoco se sentían especialmente felices con eso, no les gustaba el saber donde estaban sus exs, que ahora eran un trío, los hacía sentir extraños, confundidos, insatisfechos con algo... pero sobre todo incómodos, y algo en lo que había dicho Wilson hacía que Cuddy considerara que más bien estaban celosos, que esa relación de tres les hacía comparar y ellos no tenían a otras dos personas con quien compartir la cama, por ejemplo, ni siquiera una... les recordaba que ellos estaban solos y eso si los ponía algo celosos... miraron a Chase que parecía mantenerse firme ante todo eso...

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, genio?- preguntó Foreman

-Hagamos nuestro propio trío- declaró finalmente Chase

La mirada asombrada, estupefacta, anonadada y confusa de Foreman y Cuddy lo dijo todo...


	10. Segunda bandera blanca

**N.A. **Aquí va la continuación, lamento mucho la tardanza, ojala hayan disfrutado de leer esta locura, porque esta a punto de acabar. Gracias a todos. Saludos

**10- Segunda bandera blanca**

La sola idea de haberlo propuesto era tan descabellada que Foreman y Cuddy no sabían si reírse o gritar, miraban a Chase entre anonadados, pensando que les tomaba el pelo y a punto de decir "¿qué demonios dijiste?" pero sin lograr articular ningún estado en particular, esperando a ver si todo eso era en serio. Pero el silencio de Chase parecía confirmar su palabras...

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Cuddy finalmente

-Muy en serio- confirmó Chase

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?- preguntó Foreman muy serio

-Por supuesto- volvió a confirmar Chase- ¿es que no de dan cuenta? Es sencillamente un plan perfecto, estaremos en las mismas circunstancias que ellos, eso cambiará todo, pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos, hacerlo de verdad-

-Estas loco- declaró Foreman levantándose- ya no cuentas conmigo para nada de esto, Chase, es demasiado, es exagerado... Yo prefiero dejarla ir, definitivamente-

Foreman salió de la oficina de Cuddy tan aturdido como molesto, no podía creer que habían dejado que las circunstancias los llevaran hasta eso, les molestaba el triangulo y creían que haciendo lo mismo iban a cambiar algo ¿a qué idiota se le ocurría? No podían seguir jugando a eso, no podían seguir creyendo que todo eso lo podían controlar ellos, tras su cita con Trece se había dado cuenta que parte de él la extrañaba, pero también que ella a él ya no, que ella era feliz, tal vez más que cuando estaban juntos y él no podía competir con eso, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no quería competir con eso, ya no más...

Volvió directamente a su último caso, quería poder centrarse en el trabajo y olvidar la tontería que Chase acababa de proponerle, se dedicó totalmente a resolver el último caso de House... cuando dieron de alta al paciente, la madrugada del día siguiente, todos los pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza, todos y cada uno volvieron a agruparse... Pero había tomado finalmente su decisión.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana... Tocó muchas veces a la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla, finalmente vio una luz encenderse dentro, escucho movimiento, sabía que era totalmente grosero e imprudente presentarse así, a esas horas de la noche, en busca de alguien, pero tenía que dejar clara su posición lo antes posible, tenía que asegurar su elección aunque fuera a las cuatro de la mañana en la puerta de Cameron.

Finalmente Cameron abrió al puerta, en pijama y ojerosa, el pelo revuelto y haciendo un esfuerzo importante por no caer rendida y por no lanzarle una mirada asesina a su invitado sorpresa de la noche...

-Lamento molestarte tan tarde- dijo Foreman como disculpa

-Más bien es demasiado temprano- contestó ella- pasa, no hablare en la puerta-

Foreman entró sin decir nada y se sentó en un sofá mientras Cameron encendía otra lámpara y se tallaba los ojos por millonésima vez, sabía que era una pésima hora para aparecer, pero extrañamente tenía que hacerlo en ese momento... Finalmente la rubia doctora se sentó frente a él, ya mas despierta y cruzó los brazos antes de suspirar y esperar lo que viniera.

-Más vale que sea una emergencia- dijo Cameron

-No estoy seguro que esto se catalogue como emergencia... – contestó él- pero necesitaba hablar contigo y dejar algunas cosas en claro- suspiró antes de poder continuar- todo esto se salió de control, Cameron, lo dejamos salirse de control, pasaron demasiadas cosas, quisimos controlar algo que no nos tocaba y... todo terminó mal-

-¿Hablas de lo que tenían pensado tú, Chase y Cuddy?-

-Sí, exactamente... Ayer, después de que Wilson hablara con Cuddy, cuando volvimos a hablar, no lo sé... cambió algo, nos dimos cuenta de algo, al menos yo si y... me descontrole con todo esto, me puse celoso sin razón real y actué mal, lo reconozco, no era algo en lo que me tocará meterme, no me correspondía opinar sobre lo que pasaba, lo que tuvimos Remy y yo hace algún tiempo...fue algo de hace tiempo, lo eche a perder y no puedo meterme con su vida sólo porque... porque fui idiota y no supe como actuar con ella, porque deje sentimientos pendientes y... me equivoque, como no los entendía me equivoque con lo que hice-

Se detuvo y miró a Cameron, muy atenta frente a él, pero sin decir nada, simplemente escuchando y mirando, ese silencio le hizo pensar que aun había más que decir, que aun tenía más cosas que aclararle... Durante un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, a la espera, hasta que finalmente Foreman pudo articular lo que necesitaba y debía decirle sólo a Cameron.

-No me comporte como un amigo...y tú y yo somos amigos, Cameron, no tenía porque hacerte nada de esto... De verdad lo lamento-

-Acepto eso- contestó ella

-Gracias...- casi suspiró él

-Fue estúpido, imprudente, innecesario y... bueno todo eso ya lo sabes, Foreman- dijo ella sonriendo por detrás de su cara de sueño total- pero agradezco la disculpa y que vayas a parar con esto... ¿esto es una especie de carta de la paz?-

-Mía totalmente, pero de Chase y Cuddy no sé...-

-Bueno, por ahora estamos bien con eso- contestó Cameron- que uno entienda sirve bastante, me hace sentir mejor... ¿por qué no le dijiste todo eso a Remy? Se me ocurre que es la primera con la que debiste disculparte-

-Porque tenía que resolverlo en este momento, no sé porque, y si iba a buscarla a esta hora de la madrugada estoy muy seguro que...-

-Que ella te hubiera golpeado- completó Cameron y soltó una risa- definitivamente lo habría hecho, pero bueno... puedo decírselo yo o después tú, ya veremos...-

-Gracias... será mejor que ya me vaya-

-Buena idea, también deberías dormir tú- contestó ella- Y gracias por decirme, de verdad apreció el gesto... y de preferencia no vuelvas a venir a las cuatro de la mañana-

-Buenas noches, gracias por el perdón y disculpa la hora-

Cameron cerró la puerta, apagó las luces y volvió a la cama... Vaya nochecita tan extraña acababa de ser, no estaba segura de poder volver a dormir en realidad, pero al menos podía quedarse en la cama un rato más...

-¿Escucharon todo?- preguntó

-Sí...-

-¿Qué piensan?-

-Le creo...-

-También yo... que increíble ¿no?-

-¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?-

-No lo sé... pero propongo que despertemos a Wilson-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nada más porque ya estamos despiertos-

Hubo una ligera risa baja, una queja menor... pero... Ya estaban despiertos, ya había salido una segunda bandera blanca, lo que sea que Wilson estaba moviendo por detrás de todos, era funcional y había que reconocerle un merito de tal magnitud... aunque fuera a las cuatro de la mañana.


	11. A la espera

**N.A. **Hola, hola... mil disculpas por la tardanza para subir este nuevo capitulo... Es el penultimo capítulo ya, así que espero que les guste.

**11- A la espera**

Era mediodía y el calor parecía insoportable ese día, sentían el sudor por la piel, incomodando las cosas en el trabajo, a pesar del sistema de aire acondicionado, no funcionaba en todos lados, así que ese día House se mantenía en la morgue, el lugar más fresco de todo el hospital en un día así, mientras su equipo se medio mataba por curar a un hombre con pústulas que se negaba a abrir la boca y decirles algo... pese a que trece había probado miles de métodos para hacerlo hablar o averiguar su historial medico, incluyendo que Taub lo amenazará.

Cameron, al mismo tiempo, atendía al millonésimo chico deshidratado que se presentaba a Urgencias, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para las horas extras que tendría que pasar en la clínica, cortesía de Cuddy y sus insoportables problemas de humor... Estaba cansada, el calor no ayudaba.

La mitad del personal del hospital intentaba mantenerse en un humor razonable con los pacientes que no eran muy razonables a causa del intenso calor que ni el hospital podía terminar de contener, causaba constante irritación, médicos queriendo asesinar pacientes y viceversa... En resumen, todo en ese día resultaba estresante...

Wilson se paseaba por el hospital en un estado permanente de zombi, House llevaba toda la semana llamándolo en la madrugada jurando que tenía que contarle algo importante sobre la situación y siempre, quien sabe como, terminaba molestándolo y hablando de otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver pero que los demoraba al menos una hora... Wilson ya odiaba el sonido del teléfono, pero suponía que House de verdad tenía algo que contarle y nada más lo hacía sufrir de gratis.

Pero entre todo ese estrés general, había algo que faltaba... evidentemente ninguno tenía humor, pero, y Cameron fue la primera en darse cuenta, no estaba la tensión habitual que Cuddy, Chase y Foreman les causaban con sus miradas, comentario y diversos planes de ese estilo, el cambio era agradable, pero extraño, de algún modo era extraño esa paz, Cameron temía que fuera el preludio de la tormenta.

Tras revisar unos cuantos pacientes más, tomó un descanso para almorzar que aprovecho para bajar a la morgue a ver a House... Trece también estaba ahí, mirando no muy convencida como House comía el almuerzo, que seguramente había robado a Wilson un rato antes, hacia frío comparado con el resto del hospital, Cameron sintió como se erizaba su piel al entrar.

-Pensé que tenían un caso- comentó al verlos

-Tenemos, pero esperamos los resultados de un examen- comentó Trece que no se veía feliz de su rato en la morgue- bueno, más bien, yo espero los resultados mientras él come el almuerzo de Wilson-

-Caray, Alison si venías aquí para tener sexo de tres en el lugar más fresco del hospital, me temo que Trece parece no estar de humor- dijo House a ver si lograba alguna reacción de Trece, pero ella sólo rodó los ojos

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no vine a eso-

-Que pena... a Trece podría volverle el humor en cualquier momento- se burlo House y luego volteó a mirar a Trece- pero, vamos, anímate, te regaló la mitad del almuerzo de Wilson-

Cameron se quedó en silencio mientras hacían el intercambio del mencionado almuerzo

-¿No sienten la tranquilidad?- preguntó Cameron tomándolos

-¿tranquilidad?- preguntó Trece con total sorpresa, tenemos un caso, con un sujeto al que quiero asesinar, hace un calor horrible y para soportarlo estamos en la morgue, ¿dime donde esta la tranquilidad en eso?-

-Me refiero a que... no hemos tenido fricciones ni ataques ni nada así...- aclaró Cameron

-Yo ni siquiera he visto a Cuddy hoy- dijo Trece sorprendida

Durante un momento parecieron considerarlo, no había pasado nada ese día, pese a toda le tensión, no estaban los acostumbrados pleitos y problemas que se generaban en torno a su relación... House se levantó, les pidió a ambas que se mantuvieran ahí y salió sin dar explicación, a pesar de que ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que House desaparecía sin dar explicaciones constantemente, se quedaron algo sorprendidas.

Paso mucho rato, Cameron estaba a punto de terminar su tiempo para almuerzo pero House no volvía, ambas mujeres empezaban a desesperarse... Cuando había pasado ya poco más de media hora la puerta se abrió pero no era House, sino Wilson. Las miró a ambas, miró alrededor con el semblante algo confundido...

-¿Y House?-

-Ni idea- dijo Trece

-Se fue hace más de media hora- completó Cameron

-Y nos dijo que lo esperáramos aquí-

-Me mando un mensaje para pedirme que viniera- explicó Wilson- supongo que por algo será-

Trece y Cameron se encogieron de hombros, Wilson busco un banco donde sentarse y se puso a esperar... Paso otro rato, Wilson parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, Trece estuvo revisando varios archivos recientes que se habían quedado a la mano pero después de un rato se aburrió y se sentó nuevamente recargándose contra mesa y dándole la mano a Cameron... la espera era interminable, sobre todo porque no sabían cuanto más iban esperar...

Pasaron otros quince minutos sin señal de House... Casi empezaban a sentir frío por el clima de la morgue, cuando volvió a abrirse la puerta apenas y cambiaron de posición, porque nuevamente no era House, sino Foreman... nuevamente hubo un curioso cruce de miradas.

-¿Y House?-

-Ni idea- contestaron los tres a la vez

-También lo estamos esperando- confirmó Cameron

-Me dijo que viniera, pensé que tenía los resultados o algo así-

-No, aun no tenemos nada... sólo estamos esperando a que vuelva de una de sus famosas desapariciones- dijo Cameron de nuevo

-Un segundo- interrumpió Wilson- ¿ya le hablamos a Foreman?-

-Algo así- dijo Trece algo mordaz

-Sí- confirmó Cameron dándole una mirada inquieta a su compañera

-Ya me disculpe, lo haré de nuevo si es necesario- dijo Foreman aparentemente contestando la duda de Wilson pero mirando muy fijamente a Trece

-Lo sé, lo sé... amigos- dijo finalmente Remy Hadley soltando un hondo suspiro como para aceptar aquella especie de tratado para la paz.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando la puerta... Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y nadie entendía porque House había insistido en reunirlos y no aparecía... Si había descubierto algo más valía que no tardara en aparecer, estaban inquietándose.


	12. La última verdad

**N.A. **Hola, Una hipermega disculpa por la tardanza en este final... Reconozco que me costo terminarlo, peroojala les guste el resulta. Gracias a los pocos que leyeron, y a los menos que comentaron, jajaja... Fue un divertido experimento. Saludos

**La última verdad**

Sin decirlo todos tenían la idea de que llevaban esperando horas, aunque apenas superara una, y de que si House no aparecía en los siguiente diez minutos lo más prudente sería salir de ahí y olvidarse temporalmente del asunto... No tenían ni idea de que se trataba, pero permanecer abandonados en la morgue por más tiempo sin saber que esperar no era ni remotamente atractivo.

Wilson parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, Trece lucía desesperada y había empezado a dar vueltas por la sala mientras Cameron la seguía constantemente con la mirada pero sin hacer nada aun por detenerla... Si lo que House quería era probar su tolerancia definitivamente estaban llegando al limite...

-Esto es demasiado- Foreman fue el primero en explotar- no sé porque seguimos esperando, seguro ya nos olvido-

-No lo creo... – saltó Cameron al instante- o eso espero-

-¿Ves? Ni tú estas segura de esto- rebatió Foreman nuevamente- lo mejor será irnos, si hay algo importante que quiera decirnos seguramente nos podrá buscar luego-

-Si él quiere que esperemos es porque algo tendra en mente- intervino Wilson desde su esquina- ¿cierto chicas?- Trece y Cameron asintieron a la vez

-¿De verdad creen tanto en él como para seguir esperando en este congelador lleno de muertos a ver si casualmente recuerda que nos dejo aquí?- preguntó Foreman molesto preparándose para salir

-Foreman, detente... – Trece lo dijo con una voz extraña, entre firme, amenazadora y confiada- acabamos de hacer las paces, no creo que quieras que todo eso se arruine porque no tienes la capacidad de esperar- hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente- así que siéntate ahora mismo y espera-

E increíblemente Foreman se detuvo a la mitad del siguiente paso, mirando... más bien confrontando con la mirada a Remy Hadley, que permanecía impasible a dos metros de él, y tras unos segundos de sus miradas fijas, Foreman regresó a su sitio como reconociendo el triunfo de la doctora... Nunca habían visto a Trece controlar todo alrededor como en ese momento.

Cameron se acercó a ella, sorprendida, no dijo nada, pero le dio un beso a la guapa morena como para felicitarla por el control de la situación y, tal vez, también por la fe que guardaba en que todo eso tenía sentido para House... y tal vez por ese momento de tensión y luego por el momento intimo entre ambas mujeres, fue por lo que nadie se dio cuenta cuando House volvió.

-Veo que se han divertido sin mi- dijo y todos voltearon a mirarlo

-¿Divertido? Si ha pasar más casi dos horas en la morgue esperando que aparezcas para quien sabe que cosa llamas diversión, entonces sí...- dijo Wilson sarcástico y cansado

-Justo en eso pensaba- contestó House sonriendo por el gusto de molestar a Wilson. Si yo pudiera lo haría, pero ahora que recuerdo no puedo esperarme a mi mismo-

-¿Por qué no nos dices donde estabas en lugar de pelear con Wilson?- preguntó Cameron para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

House sonrió, misterioso, divirtiéndose con la idea de hacerlos esperar, claro que él también quería contarles lo que había pasado, quería ver la reacción general, pero el hecho de mantenerlos en suspenso e interesados un rato más era divertido para él, Wilson, quien era el que mejor lo sabía decidió guardar silencio mientras Foreman, Trece y Cameron lo bombardeaban con preguntas que él no respondía y empezaban a generar una especie de discusión entre ellos.

-De acuerdo... si va a haber tantas discusiones y gritos no les contare lo que paso en la oficina de Cuddy- dijo House y se dio media vuelta para salir

-¿en la oficina de Cuddy?- saltó Cameron

-¿qué paso?- finalmente intervino Wilson de nuevo

-Adivinen quien durmió con la jefa- soltó House mirándolos repentinamente serio

Hubo un momento de confusión por aquello, como si las palabras de House tardarán en llegar al cerebro de cada uno, pero también como si cuando llegarán de algún modo se negarán a procesarlas, había demasiada ambigüedad y a la vez por la seriedad de House era difícil estar seguros de si eso era una pregunta sincera, una burla o más bien, con cierto temor de que fuera así, una mala noticia...

Esos tres segundos de silencio fueron larguísimos y a la vez cortos, fueron extraños, House supuso que algo iba a pasar, pero no hizo nada por darles una mejore respuesta... parecía disfrutar de esa confusión... Y, para su mala fortuna, la primera en terminar de procesar la información fue Trece.

-No... – primero fue un susurro, pero luego una palabra definida y a la vez asustada y molesta- No... dime que no... –

Miró muy molesta a House, antes de dar un par de decididos pasos y soltarle una repentina cachetada, él se llevó la mano a la mejilla por instinto y por eso mismo no alcanzó a detener a Trece cuando salía de la morgue con paso veloz... Lo siguiente fue la reacción de los demás, la reacción de Trece los había llevado a un mismo razonamiento y por un momento fue increíblemente cruel... Cameron lo miró muy herida, mientras Foreman salió molesto de la habitación dispuesto a alcanzar a Trece, Cameron detrás de él. Sólo Wilson se quedó, sorprendido, silencioso, incrédulo...

House miró hacia la puerta indeciso de si seguir a todos, pero calculaba que difícilmente alcanzaría a Trece, además si Wilson se había quedado seguramente tenía algo que gritarle y era mejor que aclarará las cosas en ese momento y Wilson sería el único dispuesto a aguantar en esa sala dos minutos más antes de él también salir o él también golpearlo... Era difícil saber.

-¿eres un idiota?- preguntó Wilson molesto- no, no debía preguntarlo, creo que lo eres, sino no habrías hecho algo tan estúpido y luego hubieras venido a decirnos... – Wilson parecía igual de dispuesto a pegarle- Después de todo lo que hemos peleado para que salga bien, después de hacer las pases con Foreman... y con tus dos... novias aquí, es demasiado, te sobrepasaste House... las traicionaste-

-¿Quieres parar ya?- finalmente lo interrumpió House- deja de sacar conclusiones y decirme que hice mal... no me acosté con Cuddy, bueno sí, pero hace mucho... No vine a decirles que me acosté con ella, vine a decirles que Chase se acostó con ella-

-¿Qué...? – Wilson tardó un segundo en entender- pero entonces... ¡nos dejaste creer a todos que hiciste algo estúpido! Cameron y Trece van a matarte-

-Bueno, eso les pasa por sacar conclusiones apresuradas- dijo House y soltó un suspiro- de acuerdo, llamalas a tu oficina y les explico... –

-Y te disculpas-

-Wilson, no creo que...

-Te disculparas por esta intervención especialmente idiota o yo personalmente convenceré a ambas de dejarte-

-Bien.. me disculpo-

Ambos salieron de la morgue, serios por extraño que eso pareciera... House fue directamente a la oficina de Wilson a esperar, mientras Wilson iba en busca de las chicas para aclarar las cosas... Después de una larga búsqueda, después de muchas negociaciones, gritos y promesas de que todo saldría bien por parte de Wilson, ambas decidieron acompañarlo...

Wilson cerró con llave la puerta de su oficina a tiempo para que ninguna de las chicas escapará de ahí al ver a House. Durante un momento de tensión, Wilson sintió que sería asesinado por semejante truco, pero suponía que valía intentar eso... Cameron y Trece miraban a ambos muy molestas, si alguna había llorado lo disimulaban maravillosamente.

-Lo lamento- dijo House de golpe, probablemente en al primera disculpa que le pedía a alguien en mucho tiempo...

-¿Crees que eso sirve?- preguntó Trece- después de lo que paso, después de que nos traicionaras a ambas...-

-No...- cortó House- pero para suerte de todos no las traicione y por eso no debo disculparme por ello-

-Vamos, Greg...- bufó Cameron- depuse de que dijiste...-

-Que les iba a contar quien durmió con la jefa- interrumpió House de nuevo- y me disculpo por decir las cosas del modo menos oportuno...-

-¿Entonces no tuviste nada con Cuddy?-

-No... Chase fue el que durmió con Cuddy.. y a decir por el estado del lápiz labial de Cuddy hace un rato, diría que también se encontraron esta mañana- dijo haciendo una mueca divertida con eso

Momento de silencio... cuchicheos... lo siguiente, perfectamente planeado de House, fue el golpe en la puerta y la entrada de Cuddy y Chase a la oficina, él con la marca de un chupeton y ella con una mínima línea de lápiz labial corrido... lo que tras dos segundos provocó las risas generales, especialmente de Cameron y Trece.

-¿nos perdimos de algo?- preguntó Chase confundido

-Hablabamos de las ventajas de las relaciones en el trabajo... ¿quieren contribuir con nosotros?- preguntó House en un tono irónico característico... Cosa que provoco un minimo sonrojo en Cuddy y una mirada evasiva en Chase... más risas...

-Lamento el bofetón- dijo Trece en voz baja a House

-No importa... algun día lo merecí o merecere- dijo House...

-Me siento tan extraño en medio de todas estas relaciones- comentó Wilson mirando alrededor con cierto aire cómico

-Cuando quieras te puedes unir a alguna- le contestó Cameron riendo

-No, no... no... triangulos amorosos, celos, gente durmiendo con su jefe, o jefa, la verdad no... ya es suficiente locura para un solo hospital-

Y es que... realmente la locura general era más de lo esperado para cualquiera.

**FIN**


End file.
